


December Day 27

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [27]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Tom Hiddleston/Reader





	December Day 27

You had been at your parents for the holidays and to wallow in self pity. You were supposed to stay until after New Years and then go back home…to an empty apartment.

You had a big fight with your boyfriend two weeks previous about his career. You were now “on a break” and he said he would clear his things out while you were at your parents.

You missed your Hiddles so much though, and you would do anything to get him back. You don’t care about his work hours if it means you have him. You can even cut back on your hours to travel with him like he had been asking.

You had been thinking about calling him when your phone lit up with a picture of his smiling face and the screen telling you that he was calling.

“Hello…Tom? Are you okay?”

“Y/n, love. I’m fine. I just miss you and I feel like an idiot. Nothing is worth losing you, not even acting. I just wanted to see if there was a chance that you would come to the opening night of my play tomorrow? I know you planned to stay longer with your parents, but I miss you so much, my dear.”

“Yes, I’d love to come. I’ll see if there is a plane leaving tonight. I miss you too, baby.”

“Don’t worry about a plane. I already bought you a ticket. It’ll be there when you check in at the airport. It leaves at 6.” He paused for a little bit and then took a deep breath before continuing. “You just made me the happiest man on earth.” You could practically see his smile.

After getting off of the phone with him you went to let your parents know. They were sad to see you go, but they were thrilled you were making up with Tom. They love him like a son and love how happy he makes you. 

You pack your bags and head to the airport. The flight went smoothly and you were back in your town before you knew it. What you didn’t expect was for Tom to be at the airport when you got there.

You also didn’t expect him to pull you in for a kiss that was on the same level as Owen Hunt from Grey’s Anatomy or for him to get down on one knee while holding a ring box right after …but there he was.

“Y/n, being away from you these past couple weeks has been the hardest of my life. It made me realize that I never want to lose you again. I love you so much. Will you marry me?”

“Yes! I love you too, Tom!”

You were crying happy tears as he placed the ring on your finger and stood to kiss you.

“Merry Christmas, love. I’m sorry we didn’t get to spend it together, but I promise to never be apart for Christmas again.”

“That sounds wonderful.” 

You were beaming at him so hard that you felt like an idiot, but he thought you were the most beautiful person in the world.


End file.
